Many attempts have been made in the past to reduce air circulation in the wheel liners of vehicles. This is because the more air that circulates in the wheel liners, the greater the aerodynamic losses. Wheel skirts have been tried to limit this circulation, both on steerable wheels and on non-steerable wheels. These have been tried in a number of combinations but have not proved durable enough for regular use.
It would be desirable to have an aerodynamic closure for a wheel housing that would be durable enough for regular use. An aerodynamic closure for a wheel housing of a vehicle must be demonstrably effective in reducing drag. It must be relatively low in cost to manufacture, and it must be capable of assembly in production.